1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a power-saving mode in which the image forming apparatus is in a power-saving state, and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripherals, which have multiple functions which allow the apparatus to act as a scanner, a printer, a fax machine, and a copier, have been widely used. In a multifunction peripheral, when the user selects a desired function on the ready screen, a setting screen corresponding to the function is displayed, and the user uses the setting screen to set details of the function which the user desires the apparatus to execute.
A technique of simplifying such an operation performed by the user is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87670. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87670, when a USB memory device is attached to the apparatus while the ready screen is displayed, it is determined whether or not an original document is placed on a scanner. If an original document is placed, the apparatus transitions to a process of scanning the original document and storing image data to the USB memory device. Also, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87670, if an original document is not placed on the scanner when a USB memory device is attached to the apparatus, the apparatus transitions to a direct printing process of printing data of the USB memory device.
Incidentally, multifunction peripherals etc. are provided with a power-saving mode in order to reduce power consumption. In the power-saving mode, the apparatus is put into a power-saving state in which power is not supplied to a scanner unit or a printer unit when the apparatus is not operating. In a multifunction peripheral, when the apparatus returns to the active state from the power-saving state, a predetermined operation screen is displayed, and the apparatus receives the user's operation through the operation screen, and performs a function selected by the user.
Therefore, a default screen is displayed whenever the apparatus returns to the active state from the power-saving state, and the user has to select a desired function from the default screen, and set details of the function. Therefore, it is desirable that even when the apparatus returns to the active state from the power-saving state, a screen which allows the user to perform a simple operation should be displayed.